The housing/casing of electronic devices is frequently subject to mechanical deformation due at least in part to its frequent contact with other objects (e.g., table, hand, ground, etc.). Thus, these devices, particularly the housing thereof, often need to have materials having sufficient mechanical strength to withstand the deformation. At the same time, with higher power output in an electronic devices, thermal management may be important. Thermal management may involve keeping the interior of the device at a temperature that is sufficiently low to avoid thermal degradation of the materials of the components of the device.